brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Samdo994
Archived talk pages: 1, 2, 3 ---- __TOC__ Vandal User: 86.175.69.145 recently created a page called Loser Factory with inappropiate content. Can you please delete. --Keep Going Forward... 17:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) (I will also contact other admins) Thanks Thanks for all your help making me the Brickipedian I am! You deserve this: Well, flaming torches cost more, so it costs an extra £3.54. Also, I'm not sure what you mean by a stake :P -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 13:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Why not, all fire is fun. -- "You've got to say what you say don't let anybody get in your way." -- CJC 13:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Contacting Wikia Alright.:) I have contacted them about and now awaiting their answer. 17:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) categories Okay. Thanks for the heads up! ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 13:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you close Forum:New method of community discussion/voting, please? FB100Z • talk • 19:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Non-LEGO related Videos Is there anything wrong with it? -''You know who it is'' You may do it (Join the MBA blog I have). -''You know who it is'' I don't know how to put that -Join the MBA Brickset images * Hey Samdo, I was just wondering- how are you finding these Brickset images? (I thought I got them all with my google search a while back, but obviously I missed a lot...) Thanks, 09:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Samdo994 New Bcrat Hey Samdo, now that Nighthawk leader is officially gone, I was wondering if you would accept a nomination for bcrat (I couldn't because I can't really spell beaurucrat) :P Still, we could use one since cjc will be leaving for a week or so as well soon. Please let me know. :) - 20:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Shucks, had I known... :/ Still, thank you for your support. Really means alot :) - 12:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey can you come to the chat so I can discuss some things with you? --- The dawn is coming... Class 3 - 4 Mix Up? Hey Samdo. How's things been doing? Anyways I found something interesting. this pages 2955 Sarah's Big Recipe is rated Class 3 while 671 Antenna Pack is rated Class 4. Was there an error somewhere in the ratings, because 2955 doesn't even have 650 bytes while 671 has just over 2040. I think that the classes should be switched around, and even moved up to Class 2 because this article tells you all you need to know about it. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) CheckUser request claims that is . Could you please check the IP's in order to verify or nullify that claim? Thanks, 03:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Recent changes Nice to see someone else checking it :) - Kingcjc 15:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind specifying a consensus (such as "discussion system adopted") on Forum:New method of community discussion/voting? It's obvious what the consensus was, but apparently it needs to have an "official verdict" in order to pass. FB100Z • talk • 23:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks, also are you an admin? Because Kingcjc is away tommorrow and he needs an admin to go and grant people rollback, patroller etc --MasterKcaj 11:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Help Guide Hey Samdo, I noticed your edits on the recent changes, and nice work on the help guide. Anyway, a patroller can mark an unpatrolled page "patrolled" by clicking on a link that comes up on the page, like this this page as patrolled. This is quite rare though, as very few pages have not been edited by a patroller, sysop or 'crat. Hope it helped, 17:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :I was looking at the "How to use administrator tools" help page that you wrote, and I noticed that you didn't yet have how to protect articles using Oasis. Would you like me to add that? 22:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::The other thing a patroller can do is suppress redirects when moving pages. The this page as patrolled link disappears when a patroller has clicked it, and will never come up again, otherwise it would be seen much more frequently. 14:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and they can move files aswell. 10:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin wiki. See your talkpage. - Kingcjc 19:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Guess who I needa speak to you again on the chat bout something something...lol I'm just too lazy to ask on the admin wiki. - 12:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Spotlights http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Skdhjf/Spotlight_petition Sign this please and copy and paste this message to other users! -- 06:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Check The admin wiki plz. - Kingcjc 22:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) thank you thank you.--Darkapple 08:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? You really should come back... 02:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Come baaaaaaaaack D: 13:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Per Jag and Ajr. Come back! D: 19:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Still thinking about that, but not sure. :/ 16:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Comeback Where have you been we need you back. 01:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) A wild Samdo994 appears. - CJC 17:41, January 17, 2012 (UTC) * Samdo!!!! Come back :D (even though I've only just passed you in terms of editcount :D) Things are ok-ish, probably the biggest change is that we're now hosting reviews and customs, I think everything else is pretty much the same as what it was when you left. 22:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You seem to have cought a Samdo994. 14:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) hi Hi again. Just saw your forum edits, and while you're around, thought I would ask if I could carry on your help guide sometime in the future. It won't be for a while, but I thought I'd ask seeing as you're around at the mo. Thanks, http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Articles_for_Rating/Class_2 15:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Samdo! :) Kind regards. 21:07, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: * Nope, there are still a few of us on Monobook still- no ads or weird popups, a decent editor- why would you switch? :) And we're still article comment free thank goodness. Haha, I've forgotten about the idrive :D Don't think it ever gets used anymore, even when we did nominate different topics. And we've had that logo ever since the best theme ever was released :P If you're lucky, we might get a Disney Princess logo next month :D 21:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ** Good idea about the idrive- we're actually working on redoing the main page right now (forum), I've put down a suggestion for scrapping it there. Nothing really urgent happening that I can think of, unless you want to have a try at solving any of the issues we've got for reviews (listed here) :) 04:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter